Push-to-talk is a communication technique used by two or more communication devices to exchange information. Push-to-talk communications may include the exchange of audio over a half-duplex operating channel. For example, each communication device includes a button to switch from a voice reception mode to a transmit mode. In the voice reception mode, a communication device receives audio from other communication devices over an operating channel. In the transmit mode, the communication device transmits audio over the operating channel for receipt by other communication devices. Some communication devices include a dedicated physical push-to-talk button. Other, communication devices instead include a push-to-talk button on a touch-screen display. To maintain the communication device in the transmit mode, a user may need to continue to depress the push-to-talk button.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.